


After The Helmet Comes Off

by FandomLovingFreak



Series: After The Helmet Comes Off [1]
Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda is NAMED in this fic, Din Djarin - Freeform, Din Djarin is the best father therefore I must give him more fictional children, Din and Reader are parents?!?!, Domestic, F/M, Farmer!Din will be happening, Fluffy, I'm assuming that will be part of it so I just wanna make sure it's tagged!, Maybe a little smut someday, Parent Fic, Pregnancy tw, SO MUCH FLUFF, This Is The Way, if you want domestic din djarin you came to the right place babyyy, romantic, they will probably give baby yoda a sibling in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLovingFreak/pseuds/FandomLovingFreak
Summary: Life after Din takes the helmet off.
Relationships: Din Djarin x reader, Dyn Jarren x reader - Relationship, Mando x reader - Relationship, The Mandalorian x reader
Series: After The Helmet Comes Off [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661173
Comments: 93
Kudos: 685





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some family fluff:)

After his helmet comes off, the rest of the armor follows. Packed up neatly for good; what's left is the man underneath who is everything you imagined and more. At first, he's shy and painfully reserved around you and the kid. Still, like the past year or so, he climbs back into the little bed you share every night, holding you tightly in his arms. Everything is different, though as well. There is no need to be so guarded around you without the presence of the helmet. He doesn't wait till it's nearly impossible to see, to climb into bed with you, and He doesn't leave the bed early in the morning to make sure you don't see him. It's nice waking up to his real presence, his warmth around you.

You like to trace down the line of his nose and across his cheek in the early mornings. You're not sure if he's genuinely asleep or awake and amusing you. Secretly you hope he's awake and feels the light touches you feather across his skin. Skin, you're determined to get used to.

Combing your fingers gently through the silky tips of his hair has quickly become your favorite thing to do. He seemed to enjoy it as well, always humming softly in the back of his throat, eyes closing drowsily. It was a bit longer than you had imagined it to be. You had pictured him with hair on the longer side, never believing him to have a buzz cut or something similar. The soft brown hair caresses the nape of his neck deliciously, begging for your touch. You wondered how long it had been since someone had shown this man, your man, simple, loving gestures like this. He always seemed so touch-deprived when you laid a hand on his shoulder or accidentally brush knuckles. The realization of this made you conscious of the little touches. Bumping into him on accident in the tight confines of the ship, when you passed him, the child and your fingers grazed. Purposeful touches as well that you peppered into this new phase of life, such as letting your fingers dance across his jaw, holding his bare hand in yours, and maker... kissing him. Finally, after a year of being with this man, you were able to kiss him. Before he had taken off the mask, Dyn had confessed his feelings for you. Right after he took off the mask, he held you in his arms and had sweetly asked to kiss you.

The kid was surprisingly accepting of Dyn's helmetless face. You had expected the change would have scared the little troublemaker, but with or without the mask, he knew who his dad was. It was sweet seeing the little guy walk up towards Dyn requesting to be held, completely unphased.

"Now, you look like a real family." You had commented, grinning at the little boy cooing up at his daddy.

"Not without you," Dyn has said, an earnest look in his eyes. Your cheeks had heated slightly before you looked away. He steps closer, wrapping his free arm around your waist, "I'm serious (y/n). We're not a family without you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here, it's longer, it's earlier than planned. Enjoy x

Landing the ship near the trading yard, Dyn asks you to stay back with the kid.  
"Sure." You grin at the baby as he holds his ball up to you, asking you to see the new shiny toy. You pick him up, oohing and aahing at the ball for his amusement.  
Dyn lets you press a quick kiss to his lips before he exits the ship. Entering the yard, he begins to look at the various ships in their different states of repair. He stops at one a little bit smaller than The Razor Crest, with a few scratches across the side. Nothing serious, but hopefully a bargaining point.  
"Looking for a new ride?" A voice asks. Dyn turns around to a woman in mechanics clothing.  
"Something like that." His naked voice still feels foreign to his ears.  
"Got something to trade?" She wipes her hands on the front of her slacks, leaving oily black trails on the brownish fabric.  
"The one over there," he turns slightly towards the ship. You and the child are playing by the entrance of the Razor Crest. He looks back at the woman.  
"Gotta get your wife and kid somewhere?" She asks.  
"Uh—Something like that."   
The woman smirks at him, "This one…" she runs her hand across the most prominent gash on the metal, "well, with its damage on the outside, it still flies pretty well."  
"Can I see the inside?"  
She nods, leading him into the ship, "the two rooms take up most of the interior, but the cockpit is still roomy enough for two adults and a small kid."   
He nods along, asking the occasional question.  
"And down here, there's storage. Not a lot, but it works for light traveling."  
It was clean and something the Guild and others wouldn't recognize. Better for a complete escape from the life he's led and better to start a new one where you and the kid would be safe.  
"Would you like to see the Razor Crest before we work out a deal?"  
••  
The woman agrees to trade ship for ship, throwing in a few credits and supplies for damages to the new ship.  
"Pack up your stuff, we're going to be switching ships," Dyn says to you.  
"Why?" You clutch at the kid, his little fingers reaching between you two.  
"I want to—" he pauses, "restart our life. Move onto a new planet. Permanently."  
You smile, handing him the kid, "Watch him. I won't take too long."  
Packing up the few things you owned, you look around the ship for a few minutes before meeting them outside.  
"Ready?" Dyn asks. The child looks up at the two of you, ball in hand. The kid makes grabby hands at Dyn, who picks him up.  
"Yes," you hold out your hand to Dyn. He stares at it before looking back at you.  
"C'mon," you make a grabby hand to him. He finally takes your hand, intertwining your fingers. You bump shoulders occasionally as you walk away from the past.  
**  
"So, where are we going?" You ask him from the copilot seat. The kid plays with a ball on the floor, moving it high above himself before letting it drop down and catching it.   
"Nepoz," he looks over at you.  
"Nepoz… I've never heard of it."  
"It's far away from the Guild."   
You nod, understanding, "What are we going to do?"  
He doesn't answer right away, "We'll… build a home and then go from there."  
Reaching over, you take his hand in yours, "Okay."  
**  
Landing in a town on Nepoz, Dyn made quick work of selling the ship to get money for supplies and a ride out of the village  
"We don't need the ship anymore," he had explained.  
"Are you one-hundred percent sure?" You asked nervously. What if we needed a quick getaway?  
"We are safe here." He had assured me, his hands on your arms, rubbing soothingly. You believed him. His brown eyes gentle and genuine.  
Gathering up the child, who had fallen asleep while Dyn negotiated with the locals, you head off in the wagon he's bought from a local. You leaned up against his chest in the wagon, the child swaddled in a blanket in your arms. The little guy yawns in his sleep, cuddling closer to your chest. Dyn's fingers brush against the babies' fuzzy ear affectionately. You smile, your fingers brushing against his.  
**  
"I got a temporary shelter from the market," he says as you both begin to unload the wagon. Dyn starts to set up the shelter as you gather firewood. The child hugs your leg, babbling.  
"You hungry, bub?" He continues to babble, "Yeah? Should we ask Daddy what he bought?"   
Dyn is putting away the last of our stuff, "Here." He hands me a can of something.  
"Is this what you want?" you ask the little guy. He grabs at the can looking up at you expectantly.  
**  
The kid falls asleep with a full belly. Laying him down in the shelter, you head back out to the fire and sit down next to Dyn.  
"The kid asleep?" he pokes at the fire with a stick.  
"Yes," you stretch out your legs, "I think we should think of a name for him."  
"Yeah?"  
"Calling him the kid can't fly if we're going to start a new life. We have to seem like… we're his parents. And a parent usually names their kid."  
Dyn grins, "No one's going to believe we made him."  
The darkness and the firelight hide your blush, "No, but even adoptive parents call their kids by their name." Silence kills the conversation, the sounds of the wildlife quietly hum.   
"How about Kou?"  
You glance over at him, "Kou…" You test out the name.  
"Childhood friend." He continues to tend to the fire.  
"I like it." You brush your fingers against his lightly. Dropping the fire stick, he pulls you closer, draping his arm around your shoulders.  
"Do you think you'll be happy here with the ki--Kou and... me?" he asks.  
You smile, "I've been happy with both of you this entire year. Nothing's really changed."   
He tries to hide his small smile by pressing a kiss to your temple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a filler chapter but there's cuteness so I hope you still enjoy it<3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @MandoIsPunk and on Wattpad FandomLovingFreak

"What are we going to do for food? Or money?" You ask him. He pauses where he's at in building your new home.  
"I bought some stuff for farming," he suggests.  
"You want to farm?" You follow the child as he waddles around the area Din had cleared out.  
"I thought we could try it."  
Picking up the kid, you walk closer to the skeleton of the structure, "How's this going?"  
Din wipes sweat from his forehead, "Good. I have the first rooms mapped out."  
"How many were you planning on?" you ask as you bounce the kid on your hip.  
"Kitchen, fresher, bedroom for Kou, one for us, maybe a living room."  
"Oh." Your heart drops a tiny bit.  
"What? Am I missing something?" He looks down at the foundation of your new home, trying to find his error.  
"Well, I just thought…" You look down at the green child in your arms, "I thought there would be room for more eventually."  
"More?" he glances up at you.  
"Yeah. Not right now, of course, but in the future…"  
Realization dawns on his face, "Oh… More."  
You glance down, "Nevermind… It was stupid."  
"I want that too," he approaches you slowly.  
"You do?" you ask, surprised. You hadn't thought Din would have thought about it… ever.  
"Yeah. This one's cute," Din touches the child's ear, "but I think we could make a cuter one."   
Taken aback by this proclamation, you tilt your head slightly, "a cuter one? That's debatable."  
He crowds you, almost nose to nose; he says, "Let me prove you wrong." For a second, you're silent, unsure of how to react. He leans in closer, hands on your waist, mouths maddeningly close. You feel your cheeks warm-up. The child's coos break the trance.  
"He's probably hungry," your voice is breathier than you'd like.  
Din smirks, amused by your reaction, "Maybe later?"  
You know he's joking, but his eyes suggest otherwise, "We'll see about that."   
Walking away, you leave him to his building. Surly distracting him won't get the house built any faster.  
**  
Slowly the house comes together wall by wall. When the walls are all up, Din drapes the tent over the room you sleep in, creating a faux roof for the time being.  
"I'll build beds as soon as I can get the roof up." He promises a lot of good things for this new life. Trying to be helpful in any way you can, you hand him tools or hold items up while he works. You also start on, what is now just a small garden, but will someday hopefully be a more extensive and fruitful garden. Nights are spent around the cooking fire Din installed or snuggled up together in the makeshift bed. In the middle of the night, Kou religiously finds his way into your bed. He snuggles his way into your arms, waking you up in the process. You let him stay, finding it adorable that Kou wants to be in your arms when he is sleeping. Everything is calm and peaceful until he decides he'd rather sleep between Din and yourself. He struggles to get loose from your embrace before climbing over your back and snuggling right between Din's chest and your back. Din would wake up to this and grumble to himself enough to wake you up.  
Yawning, you would always defend the little guy, "He just wants to be next to us." Kou had snuggled back into your arms by then.  
"He wants to steal you from me." The pout on his lips made this nightly ordeal worth it. How Din Djarin was once a frightening bounty hunter was beyond you when you saw him pout like this.  
You giggle, reaching out to touch his jaw, "He's hardly doing anything out of spite." You move closer to him, kissing him softly. A small, green hand tries to push its way between the kiss.  
Din sighs, "See?" He rolls over onto his back.  
"Stop pouting. He’s just a baby." You cuddle in closer to Din's side, plopping the child on his chest. Kou coos, snuggling up to Din. He stares at the child, who opens one eye to peek at him.  
He sighs, rubbing his eyes, "Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More domestic fluff. I love love love writing flirty Din Djarin. He's adorable.
> 
> Also, it's a smaller chapter but I liked it a lot so I wanted to share it with y'all <3 plus two in one week?? That's gotta be a record for me.

“Wow, it looks great!” you stand back, looking at the newly finished roof.  
“It’ll do,” Din wipes his hands on his pant legs.  
“Can we go inside?” You take his hand. Din nods, letting you pull him through the door. Everything looks different from the inside now that the little house has a roof. Right through the door is the kitchen, living room. There’s nothing but the small cooking stove right now, but you can imagine a wooden table near the stove and a couch and rug in the living room.  
“It looks bigger from the inside.” you glance up at him.  
Kou’s and the two extra bedrooms are about the same size, and the fresher is generously sized.  
“I love it.” Din wraps his arm around your waist as you glance around your bedroom.  
“I’m glad.”  
“Thank you,” you lean into his embrace.  
He kisses your forehead, “I’ve started Kou’s bed. Hopefully, he’ll use it.”  
“You know he’s not going to sleep alone willingly, right?”  
“He’s too short to reach the door handles.”  
You cock an eyebrow, “he can move objects with his mind. I doubt a door will stop him.” He sighs.  
“And you want another,” you giggle, snaking your arms around his neck.  
He cracks a smile, “you know, maybe we shouldn’t--”  
“No, you don’t, Din Djarin. You can not tease me like this and then change your mind because the one we have now is a bit clingy.”  
“A bit clingy? (y/n), he climbs into our bed every night and keeps you to himself.”  
“Din,” you laugh, “He’s a child. When we put him to bed every night, we have a maximum of three hours to ourselves. You just haven’t taken advantage of this yet.”  
“In my defense, I’m exhausted by night.” He leans his forehead against yours, pulling you tighter against his body, “but I’m wide awake now.”   
Kou chooses this moment to make his appearance babbling as the door creaks open slowly.  
“See, I told you he could open the doors,” you grin, looking into his brown eyes. Din sighs, pulling away.  
“Damnit.” He looks at Kou giggles, “He knows what he’s doing, I swear.”  
Scooping up the little guy, he walks out the door.  
“Where are you going?” you yell after them.  
“I’m gonna wear out the little guy before bed. We’re getting more than three hours tonight (y/n).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Yoda is a cockblock confirmed


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short. Expect another chapter this week! I'm experiencing a bit of writer's block, but I hope this chapter is a little bit satisfactory:)

Din wraps his arms around your waist from behind, pressing a kiss to your cheek.  
“Hungry?” you ask, continuing to stir dinner on the stovetop.  
“Famished,” he rests his chin on your shoulder, “Want any help?”  
You look at him, “Din, I love you...but you can’t cook darling.”  
“That was one time (y/n).”  
“You almost burnt down the house, darling.”   
**  
You had been outside getting water when Din had run out of the house, Kou in his arms.   
“What’s wrong?’’ You glanced over his shoulder to see black smoke billowing out the front door.  
“Just hand me the water,” he quickly traded Kou for the bucket of water you held. Rushing back into the house, he had dumped bucket’s contents onto the fire, successfully putting it out while also ruining dinner.  
“What happened?” You yelled, a few feet from the front door. You almost follow him inside when he doesn’t reply after a few seconds. He stumbles back outside, gasping for air. “Are you alright?”  
Din sits down on the ground. A coughing fit later, he glances up at you, “I think dinner is ruined.”   
“I don’t care about dinner,” You kneel by him, pushing back the pieces of hair on his forehead, “Are you okay?”  
He glances up at you, mouth agape slightly, “I’ve been better.”  
**  
He sighs, “But everyone was okay so--”  
You giggle, “I think it’s safer if you stick to doing the dishes.”  
“I can--chop up the vegetables or something that doesn’t involve the stove.”   
You smile, “Maybe next time. Can you get Kou so we can eat?”  
**  
You place Kou’s food in front of him. Immediately he tries to reach for the food which you know will end in a disaster of food spilled on the floor. Din moves the plate closer to himself, picking up the fork. Kou babbles, grabbing for Din’s hand as he attempts to feed him a forkful.  
“C’mon Kou.” Kou continues to push away Din’s hand. After a few attempts, Din sets down the fork turning towards you, “He won’t eat.”   
You laugh, “Let me try.” You sit down on Din’s knee, leaning over to pick up the fork, “Kou, will you eat for mommy?” He coos up at you, letting you feed him a bite.  
“Wow,” Din laughs, “Of course.” He wraps an arm around your waist as you feed Kou another bite.  
“Kou just wanted my attention,” you tease as Kou’s little fingers wrap around the spoon’s handle as he lets you feed him another bite. Din pulls you closer to his chest, seating you fully on his lap. You laugh, “Din, I need to feed him. You’re pulling me away.” Kou begins to reach for your hand, as he babbles.  
Din leans his chin on your shoulder, “I want your attention too.”  
Rolling your eyes fondly, you say, “You have my attention.”   
“I want all your attention.” Din pulls you closer, lips grazing across your neck.   
You shiver, “You’re distracting me, Din Djarin.”  
You feel his smile pressed against your neck, “Good.”  
“Eat your food before it gets cold.”  
“I’ll eat after he’s done.”  
Sighing you say, “Can you at least move the chair closer to him.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut but also I think this is the smuttiest this fic will get!
> 
> Hopefully, you like it. I enjoyed writing it but I also know I'm not the best at writing smut aha

"Is he asleep?" Din whispers as you walk out of Kou's room.  
"I hope." You take the drink he's holding, taking a quick sip.   
He pulls you into his lap, "I asked you if you wanted one, and you said no."  
Kissing him on the cheek, you reply, "I didn't want my own, but I want some of yours."  
He rolls his eyes at you, but lets you have the rest of his tea.  
"Thank you," you peck the corner of his mouth before continuing to drink. You sit in comfortable silence with Din's arms around you, enjoying this moment of relaxation.  
You interrupt the silence, "You know you're different without the helmet."  
"How so?"  
"without the helmet, you actually hold me. I love it." Glancing at him over your shoulder, watching his expression. His face betrays his thoughts and emotions. His attempt to control his expression fails as a light blush creeps up his cheeks and by the softness in his eyes.  
"I—"  
"Without the helmet, I feel like I know what you're thinking." You turn towards him, letting your hand linger on his bicep.  
"Without the helmet, you actually kiss me…" you trail your fingers across his chest, up to his shoulder. "You touch me…" Your fingers travel up his neck across his jaw.  
His breathing is labored as your fingers dance across his cheek, "Yeah--" His hands find your waist.  
"I can feel you. I love the warmth of your body…" you reach for Din's hand as you begin to stand. He watches as you saunter towards your bedroom door, "I want you—"  
Knowing he's still staring at the dark doorway, illuminated by the glow of the fireplace, you sit on the bed waiting for him to come get you.  
Finally, Din walks in. He stops near the fireplace, watching you intently.  
"So?" You grin, waiting for him to make a move. The firelight ghosts across his tan skin as he continues to watch you. Deliberately, he approaches you. Watching him advance upon you like this brings to mind the way he walks when hunting down a bounty. It's equal parts terrifying and seductive. Giddy laughter threatens to spill from your lips as the adrenaline from this behavior boils deep in your stomach. Din stalks closer, towering above your sitting figure on the bed. Letting the strap of your nightgown fall off your shoulder, you stare up at him. His whole body holds an intensity that's only betrayed by the softness of his brown eyes. You want to reach up and caress his cheek as you look deeper into his eyes. Feel the stubble of his beard against your soft palm, kiss him across his face. You're lost in his eyes when he at last attacks.   
Lips press hot kisses against your neck up to your jaw. Hands push you down onto the bed underneath him. And finally, you get to feel his skin under your touch. You want to give everything, anything to this man. His fingers softly trace up and down your arms across your jaw. Touches so delicate don't belong in this game of seduction, but he rewrites the rules without hesitation.  
"Din," you pull him closer into the crook of your neck, letting him nip at the junction where neck meets jaw. Stars, he knows exactly what he's doing with your body. He breathes heavily, raw into your ear, letting his nose trace up your neck. You shiver, letting his name drip from your mouth.   
"Maker, I want you so badly (y/n)." His voice is dark and rich as he continues to explore you.  
Smiling up at him, you say, "You have me." He curses under his breath, hands roaming your ribcage. Slowly continuing to creep up your body, his fingers pulling your shirt further up your body.  
Stopping his hands, you say, "You have too much on." Your fingers dig into his hips, dipping beneath the waist of his pants. He rolls over eagerly to remove them. The moment he has them discarded on the ground, you're straddling his waist. Chuckling, his hands find their way back to your abdomen. They slide down to grab handfuls of your ass, and he successfully creates the friction you both craved he moves your body against his. The way he tips his head back ever so slightly at the feeling awakens something deep inside of you. You want to, need to see him make that face again.   
His voice comes out raspy as he attempts to focus on you and not the motion of you grinding on top of him, "What about this?" His fingers play with the edge of your pajama shirt. The shirt is off within seconds.  
"Kriff…" Hands roam across your bare chest. Calloused palms cup and caress your breasts. The rough skin against your soft body. You continue to let your hips drag slowly against his, feeling his arousal under you. There's something powerful about having a man like this under you, causing these reactions. It makes you feel alluring as he worships your body from under your thighs.  
"I need you so bad right now," you roll your hips in emphasis.  
"(y/n)," he curses in Mando'a, pulling you back under his body. His fingers find the heat between your legs as kisses down your body, "Soon Cyar'ika." He drags your leg up over his shoulder, settling between your thighs.  
"Din--" you gasp as he pulls aside your panties.   
"Beautiful..." his fingers dip inside of you. You throw your head back, grasping at the bedsheets as he flicks his tongue against your clit. You thread your hand through his hair, silently begging him to continue. Thick fingers continue to pump in and out of your cunt as he works your closer to completion.  
"Stars, Din!" you try to stifle your moans as you cum around his fingers.  
"You taste so sweet," he pulls your legs around his waist as he kisses up your body. He kisses you, hand caressing your jaw, "everywhere."   
You giggle, "I love you," you whisper, pushing his bangs off his forehead.  
He quickly hides his grin by kissing below your earlobe, "ni kar'tayli gar darasuum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to use some Mando'a in this fic. The phrase "ni kar'tayli gar darasuum" basically means I love you. I looked it up so hopefully, it's correct.
> 
> Also, don't hate me for making this chapter end all fluffy instead of SUPER SMUTTY! I am a softy!! This is what I do :')


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the smut scene because I feel like I cheated y'all stopping where I stopped! This is ALL smut. The next chapter will be fluffier :) If you have any cute domestic ideas comment below! I'll give you credit for the prompt if I use it!

Din continues to press hot kisses against the edge of your jaw. You pull him closer to your body, hands grasping at the muscle of his shoulders. He grips at your thigh, pulling it around his waist as he slowly grinds his hips into yours.  
"Quit teasing," you groan, throwing your head back slightly at a specifically pleasurable movement.   
Din laughs, cupping your cheek, "This feels good, though," he presses his lips against yours.  
"I want to feel you inside of me," you whisper against his mouth. Din cusses, sitting up on his knees between your thighs. Leaning on your elbow, you reach out to caress from his hip bone down to his erection. He shudders at the feeling of your hand as you stroke him slowly.  
"You drive me crazy, der kar' ta." his fingers caress the flesh of your upper thigh.  
"Prove it," you grin at him.   
Din pulls your closer to his hips, "Like this?" He teases your entrance with the head of his cock.  
"Yes…" your heels digging into his lower back trying to push him in deeper.  
"Patience is a virtue," he grunts out. His hand is on the inside of your thigh, holding you far enough to keep only the tip of his cock against the wetness collecting between your legs.  
You frown at him, "Shut up and fuck me."   
Din's eyes widen as he looks down at you, "Stars (y/n)..."   
You pull him down to kiss you, successfully pushing him deeper into you, "Maker…" You rack your nails down his shoulder. Din rests his elbows by your head, bottoming out. The drag of his cock is slow, but the fullness leaves you breathless.  
"Kriff (y/n), you feel amazing around me." His fingers trace where you are connected, working their way to your sensitive clit. He thrusts into you harder. You hold onto his biceps still caged around your head. His mouth inches, breathing heavily, from yours as his thrusts get wilder. He pulls out of you moving your bodies to lay behind you.  
"Din," you moan as he enters you, hands caressing from your waist to your breasts. You push back against him, fingers tangled into his hair. Din kisses your neck as he starts to move again. You move together, the drag and roll of your hips together send a thrill throughout your body. Din connects your lips as he speeds up his grinding, hand grasping at the flesh of your ass. You feel the familiar heat boiling in the pit of your stomach as his hands caress your body.   
"Cum for me (y/n)," he groans against your ear. His gruff sexed out voice in your ear pushes you over the edge. You see stars, feeling him come undone as his hips stutter and still. The feeling of Din's breath on your shoulder brings you back down from your high. Din pulls out of your rolling onto his back. You look at him, he's grinning up at the ceiling.  
Cuddling up to his side, you kiss his shoulder, "I love you, Din."  
Din turns on his side, hand caressing your jaw, "I love you (y/n)."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff ! Like a lot of fluff in such a small chapter aha!
> 
> Also disclaimer: this is not the morning after the last 2 chapters ! Also the furniture in y/n & Din’s home is not yet complete (: more to come on that!

You feel him sit up, moving the blankets and disturbing your sleep.  
“No…” you grab blindly for him, “don’t get up now.”  
Din kisses your cheek, “I’ve got to finish the furniture (y/n).”  
You blink up at him, frowning, “No you don’t. Have all day. Stay here. You’re warm.”  
“Ah, so that’s why you want me to stay.” He lets you drag him down back into your arms. You nuzzle your face into his neck.  
“Just stay for a little longer.”  
He obliges, pulling the blankets closer around the two of you.  
After a few minutes of blissful, warm silence you hear the door creek open. Kou’s little feet make pitter-patter sounds as he waddles across the floor to your bed. Moments later he’s climbing up over Din’s back, squeezing between your bodies.  
“Oh for maker’s sake,” Din grumbles.  
You shush him, “More warmth.” You open one eye to look over at Din. Kou has his hand on Din’s cheek as they stare at each other. The giggle escapes your lips before you can stop it.  
“This isn’t funny (y/n).”  
“It’s sort of funny,” you crack a smile as you pull Kou into your embrace, “c’mon bean. Leave daddy be.” Kou wiggles in your arms, babbling away.  
You feel the bed moving before you feel Din’s arms wrapping around you. He presses a kiss on your forehead before he leans his forehead against yours.  
“What are you thinking?” You ask eyes still closed, enjoying the quiet moment as a family.  
“I’m thinking how lucky I am.”  
You grin, “that’s sweet. I’m lucky too.” Kou snuggles into your chest, finally accepting that he’s trapped in your family embrace.  
“We’re lucky you even consented to stay with us (y/n).” You reach out your hand to caress his face.  
“I’m lucky that I did Din Djarin,” you trace his jaw, feeling the stubble under the soft pads of your fingers, “and I’m glad I did.”  
You feel him smile against your hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So I keep saying I'm uploading on Mondays but I'm really bad at not getting excited about posting a chapter I've finished! So it's Sunday! That's pretty close to Monday!  
> Chapter notes and descriptions blah blah blah at the end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to a lovely anon I had on tumblr who made my night! I hope that my writing can continue to make you smile<3

Kou hands you the rock he found in the field. It's got a purplish tint to it as it glimmers in the late afternoon sunlight. You lean against Din's chest, resting on the blanket you had brought from home, as Kou adventures around the tall grasses, exploring as he likes.

"Is this for me?" you ask him. Kou babbles, touching the rock, looking up at you, "Thank you, Kou." He wobbles away to look at something hopping around a few feet away.

Din's fingers brush the stone in your hand, "I wonder what he's looking for."

You watch the child as he stares at the grass moving around him, "He's curious. Probably nothing in particular."

"Do you think he's happy here?"

"Yes," you slip the stone into your pocket, so you take Din's hand in yours, "he has the childhood he deserves. Watch him closer. He's happy."

Din's grip tightens, "and you?"

Turning towards him, you cup his cheek gently, "The answer never will change my love." You grin at him, "I love you. If I'm not with you, Din, I am unhappy." Your thumb traces across his lips.

He kisses the palm of your hand, "There was something I wanted to ask you…"

"what is it?"

"I wanted to ask you—" he glances down quickly, suddenly unsure of his next words, "to marry me."

"marry—? You want to marry me?" Your hand drops from his face.

"Yes." Din's eyes finally meet yours. He carefully chooses his next words, "I'm aware that it's not necessary, and people probably already assume—have assumed… but I want you to be my actual wife—"

You cut him off, "of course, I'll marry you, Din." You cup his face in your hands, kissing him all over his face. "How do we— I mean…," you struggle for words, "how did you want to--"

"However you want to. Right here if you want." He brushes your hair back out of your eyes.

"How?"

"We could be married under Mandalorian law..." He looks away, suddenly interested in the treeline. Living with Din these past few months has made you very perceptive of small things about Din's body language. When he was embarrassed, for instance, he did a few things. Looking away like he was distracted by something was one, or restlessly running his fingers through his hair was another.

"Do you want to be married under Mandalorian law?"

"I never thought I would be if that's what you're asking… but it's legal under the creed."

You grin, "it's good enough for me."

He takes your hands, "okay well—"

"What do I say?"

His thumb runs across your knuckles, glancing up at you, "repeat after me. Mhi solus tome," he says gently. You repeat to your best effort. Your Mando' a wasn't fantastic, only having picked up on some of the phrases Din occasionally used.

"mhi solus dar'tome," he makes an effort to clearly pronounce the words.

"mhi me' dinui an." His thumb rubs against yours, "mhi ba'juri verde."

"Are we—?"

"Yes."

"Well, in that case, _husband_ …" you smile at the word, "I'm unfamiliar with the last phrase."

"We will raise warriors, _wife_."

You giggle, pulling him down onto the blanket, "raise warriors?" Lazily, you run your fingers down his arm.

"Maybe two more, at least."

"Think we can handle three?" You glance over at Kou, who's looking at a purple and blue flower.

"I do." He leans over you, pressing kisses to the corners of his mouth before he presses his lips against yours. "There's no one else I would want to try with than you, (y/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the wedding ceremony on research I did on Mandalorian weddings. I found some stuff on Ghes Oade and Mirta Gev.  
> According to Wookieepedia, the Mandalorian (or this specific) wedding ceremony is more of a private affair (there was no officiant and no witnesses). The wedding vow is said together (Reader is not a Mandalorian, so this is really reader repeating after Din aha), and I think they're pretty romantic vows. (I've seen TWO translations online for these vows, I'll link the two websites below if you'd like to check it out). Obviously this is a different marriage than we've seen in Star Wars (Anakin and Padme), but there is something just very sweet and personal about this whole affair. I hope you can all tell how much Din adores and loves the reader, I mean he broke his oath for her so he could be with her more than what they were before. I don't know I'm just soft for my own fic :')
> 
> Here are the links:  
> 1\. https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Wedding_of_Ghes_Orade_and_Mirta_Gev  
> 2\. http://www.imperialshipyards.net/SMF/index.php?topic=1604.0
> 
> Vows roughly translated...  
> We are one together. We are one when parted. We share all. We will raise warriors.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This week's chapter is up early:)
> 
> it's just fluff. More like a filler chapter but I don't want to jump straight into anything! Enjoy some easy-going short chapters most likely these next few weeks AND THEN we will jump into some cute parent-y / pregnancy (THAT'S RIGHT I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN! AND this (my?) Din is keen on getting to those chapters as well let's be honest.) chapters !!! Get ready for Baby Djarin bc they are coming eventually!!!!  
> xxx

You stand by the window, peering out into the darkness of the forest. The heat from the mug in your hand is soothing. Having awoken from a nightmare at nearly two in the morning, you appreciated the warm ceramic under your fingers and the hot tea within it. Din had been working hard on your home and in the quickly growing garden with you, which seemed to trigger a deeper sleep for him then as usual. You had thought it odd that the once very light sleeper behind the mask had changed into this man. He had continued to sleep even as you moved around the room, searching for your robe and socks. Lots had changed in these months, even Din himself. 

You wondered if he realized how much he’s changed. Does he recognize those small changes as you have? It wasn’t dramatic, personality altering changes persay, but he was softer, which was delicious in your eyes. Somehow the scary bounty hunter had transformed into Din Djarin: loving father and husband, builder of houses, and well… a farmer, you suppose. 

You take a sip of your tea, trying to mask your laughter. Farmer isn’t the right word. It sounds ridiculous when put with him.

“What’s so funny?” You turn around quickly, barely keeping the tea from flying out of your mug. “You scared me!” You say, staring at Din. Your heart beats hard in your chest as he saunters towards you.

His eyes are tired, but he smirks at you, reaching out to pull you towards his warm body, “I see that kar’ta.”

The beating of his heart under your ear makes you feel calm, “I had a nightmare…”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

You look up at him, “You sleep like a rock. I didn’t want to wake you up if I didn’t have to.”

“I am not a heavy sleeper,” he says.

You laugh, pulling away slightly to lean your mug on the windowsill, “I tripped over one of your boots trying to get out of our room. You didn’t react at all, Din.”

“I’ve had some long days--”

“Don’t,” you stop his excuses, “I’m glad you can relax easier these days.” You turn further towards his chest, wrapping your arms around his neck. His hands rest comfortably on your lower back. A few moments of warm silence pass between you. The noises of the wilderness outside sound like a lullaby.

*

Sunlight streams across your eyes. Scrunching up your face, you try to turn away from the offending light. 

“Hey,” Din’s hand runs across your shoulder blade. You grunt in response, curling further into his chest. He continues to run his fingers down your back.

You smile, pressing a kiss to his collarbone, “‘morning.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fix needed more baby yoda / Kou (: mommy!reader moments and sweet daddy din ❤️

Kou lifts his arms to you making sad noises. “What’s wrong buddy?” you pick him up, petting his soft ears. He babbles some more, his lower lip wobbling.

“Let’s go find daddy…” you walk through the woods to where Din is working, “I think somethings wrong with Kou, but I can’t figure out what it is.”

“Is he sick?” Din wipes his brow, standing up straight to look at you.

“I don’t know…” you lay the back of your hand against Kou’s forehead, “He doesn’t have a fever.”

“Is he hungry?” Din walks towards you, stretching his fingers towards Kou.

“He doesn’t usually cry when he’s hungry.” You look down at the little guy, “Maybe he’s injured?”

Din stares at you, worry in his face, “Let me see him.” You hand over Kou. Din softly talks to Kou.

“Wait! Look at his foot,” you gently grab his foot, “Oh baby, did you step on something?”

“What is it?” Din asks, trying to look at Kou’s foot.

“He’s got a splinter. I need tweezers to get it out I think.” 

*

The two of you walk back to the house, Kou whimpering into Din’s chest. He sets Kou down on the kitchen table.

“I need you to hold him Din,” you walk towards the fresher, grabbing the medical supplies, “I have a feeling he’s not going to enjoy this.” He’s got Kou back in his arms before you’re back in the kitchen.

You gently grasp Kou’s foot, “Sorry my lamb,” you pull the splinter out of his foot as quickly as you can. The cry he makes causes your heart to fracture. You rub at his back soothingly.

“He’s gripping my shirt pretty hard,” Din looks down at Kou who still has his face pressed into Din’s shirt.

“I feel bad,” you can’t help the tears that threaten to spill. You continue to rub at his back.

“He’ll forget about it soon,” Din assures you as he wipes away a tear from your cheek, “You helped him cyar’ika.”

“He doesn’t seem very forgiving…” 

Din pulls you to his side, “C’mon, let’s move to the couch till you two relax a bit.” He sits you down on the couch, keeping you near to his body. A moment passes and your tears dry. Kou peeks at you from Din’s chest. He doesn’t look angry, just teary-eyed. He reaches out his little fingers towards you. Smiling, you touch his fingers.

“You don’t blame me, little guy?” you ask him.

“Of course he doesn’t,” Din kisses your forehead, “He understands you’re his mom. You’re only looking out for him.”

“Do you think so?” you look into his brown eyes, “Think he thinks I’m… his mom?”

“Yes. You play with him, teach him things, tuck him into bed,” he lets you tuck your head into the crook of his neck, “You show him love. Why wouldn’t he recognize you’re his mother?”

You press a kiss to the underside of his jaw, “thank you, Din.”


	12. Chapter 12

You hear Kou babbling before the door opens, revealing a soaking wet Din holding an equally soaking wet Kou. The downpour had happened so suddenly as they were out exploring the wilderness around the house. 

_ Din looks pretty cute with his hair plastered to his forehead _ , you think to yourself.

"I'll take him." Din hands you the kid. Kou shivers, clutching at your shirt, "He's freezing. Go get changed into dry clothing. I'll make a pot of tea." Din leaves wet footprints on the wood floor as he walks into your shared room.

"Are you cold?" you ask Kou, who has cuddled up to your chest, "Let's run you a warm bath." You set him on the kitchen table, filling the kitchen sink with warm water and soap. 

Kou  _ loves _ bubbles. You learned that the first time you had bathed Kou in this sink. His eyes lit up whenever baths were mentioned, practically jumping into the soapy water when he got the chance.

He splashes around in warm water, little fists grabbing at the bubbles as you soap up his ears. You leave him to play, filling up the teapot, and placing it on the stovetop.

"Tea ready?" Din walks out in dry clothing, drawing his hair with one of your towels.

"I just put it on the stove." You reply as you check on Kou, "Can you get Kou some dry clothing and a towel?" Din nods, disappearing into Kou's room. He sets the items on the kitchen table, sitting himself down by the fireplace, "Thank you, darling." 

Kou coos as you rinse the soap off of him. You wrap him in the towel and drain the sink. You hand him your baby, who giggles and squirms in Din's arms, "Make sure he gets dried off. I'll get you your tea." You pour two mugs, setting one down in front of Din. Kou snuggles into Din's chest. He's struggling to keep his eyes open as Din rubs his hand soothingly on his back.

"He's so cute," you say over your mug. Din hums in agreement, taking a sip of his tea. You scooch closer, leaning your head against his shoulder. The sound of the rain hitting the roof is like a lullaby. You yawn, trying to conceal it behind your mug.

"We should get him in bed, so we can get you in bed." Din stands, offering you his hand. 

Kou is fast asleep by the time you dress him and tuck him in his bed. 

"Goodnight bean," you kiss him softly on the forehead. Din sweeps a finger across the shell of Kou's ear affectionately, following you out of the room.

*

He holds you close under the covers.

"Still cold?" you ask, turning your body towards his.

He presses his forehead against yours, thumb brushing against your cheek, "Maybe."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F L U F F!  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK?!!?

“Do you like this one?” you ask Kou, holding up the blue fabric for Kou to see. He grabs at the material from where he’s wrapped against your chest, in a makeshift baby wrap, to keep him from running around the village market. (You had learned your lesson the first time you had visited the village. Force-sensitive children can cause chaos when they want.) You pay the vendor, putting the fabric in your handbag.

“Let’s go find daddy.” Kou’s little hand wraps around your fingers as you search for Din in the crowded marketplace. You find him waiting just outside the market, “Find what you needed?”

Din nods, grabbing your hand as you start to walk home, “Did you, kar’ta?”

Reaching into your bag, you pull out a corner of the blue material, “I did. See?”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Right?” you put it back into the bag, “I think it could make a good blanket.”

He glances over at you, “What for?”

“Maybe Kou… or,” you squeeze his hand, “Another baby.” 

He suddenly stops walking, “Wait… Another baby? Are you saying you’re--?” You grin at him. You’ve never seen Din Djarin in shock before, “Are you okay?” He continues to stare at you. You reach for his arm, “Din?”

“When… When did you find out?” 

“I just did. The village has a healer. I’ve felt odd for a little while, and I just thought--” He pulls you into his arms, careful not to squish Kou between your bodies.

“You’re pregnant,” he says. You search his eyes, trying to figure out what he’s thinking.

“Are you happy?” You caress his cheek.

“Of course I’m happy,” he says, “I’m just shocked.”

You laugh, “I can tell. I’ve never seen you like this.”

Suddenly he’s grinning, “We’re having a baby.” He pulls you back into his arms.

***

“Oh wow,” Din removes his hands from your eyes so you can see the little wooden bassinet set up in your bedroom, “wow.” You turn around, tears threatening to spill from your eyes. He grins, wrapping his arms around you to settle onto your lower back.

“Do you like it?” His brown eyes stare into your (y/e/c) eyes.

Cupping his face in your hands, you say, “Of course. I love it. I love you.”

“It’s not too much?”

“It’s beautiful. You’re so talented, Din,” finally the tears do spill, “I love it.”

***

The new blue blanket looks lovely against the honey-colored wood when you fold and place it in the bassinet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blue fabric isn't gendered. I just like the color blue. The baby may or may not be a boy. We'll see ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cute nighttime cuddles/fluff with Din!  
> Also just like praising my boy <3 He's hot, he should know it.

“I hope they have your eyes,” you say.

“Why?” He asks, yawning.

“Because I love your eyes, Din Djarin.” He looks cute, trying to keep his eyes open to listen to you talk. 

Hand rubs down his face once before he turns on his side, giving you his full attention. Din knows once you start discussing the baby, you could go on for hours. Not that he would complain, he likes to listen to your excitement over your growing family. You stop him any time of the day to talk about the baby. He adores every second of it.

“What if I want them to have your eyes,” he tucks a strand of hair behind your ear.

You frown at him, “Why would you say that?” You feel genuinely annoyed by his words. All you wanted in life was little Din’s running around your home. Playing with their older brother outside in the garden, following their father around all-day… you’re snapped out of your daydreams by Din’s laughter.

He pulls you closer to his chest, “You are beautiful, cyar’ika. Our baby would be lucky to have your (y/e/c) eyes.” Din places his hand on your stomach. There’s no visible indication yet that you’re carrying new life, yet, but every time he touched your stomach tenderly like this you wanted to couldn’t help but grin.

“But, I want them to look like their handsome daddy.” You run your fingers across his cheekbone affectionately. 

He kisses your palm, “You flatter me, mesh’la.”

“Din Djarin, you clearly don’t know how attractive you are.”

He chuckles, “I wouldn’t say--”

You shush him, “You hid your face far too long under that helmet. And when you chose to take off your helmet for me...” you jokingly fan yourself. 

He laughs, rolling his eyes, “You are ridiculous, (y/n).

“And you’re hot,” you stick your tongue out at him.

“C’mere.” His hand caresses your jaw affectionately as he kisses you.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EARLY UPDATE!
> 
> I Hope you enjoy reading! As always Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!!!

"Mom!" You turn towards the direction the voice comes from and see a little boy running towards you. He's followed by a younger boy and girl. They all have the same unruly dark hair. They hug at your legs and waist, talking all at once. At this close proximity, you notice the same dimple Din has on each of their little faces. Speak of the devil, your husband walks through the thick forest holding Kou in his arms.

"Din?" You call him, still confused by the children still babbling to you about one thing or another.

"Yes, cyar' ika?" He approaches you, careful not to squish the kids around you as he presses a kiss to your lips.

The three below make fake gagging noises, squealing "Ewww" in unison. Kou attempts to imitate the sound, giggling with the other children. 

"Calm down, you four," he chuckles at their disgusted faces, "And be careful of Mama's tummy." You glance down, having completely missed the swell of your stomach before that.

_ Mama? We're these kids— no, that's not possible! These children couldn't possibly be yours and Dins? What is happening! _

"Go get ready for dinner, tiny womp rats," he affectionately taps at the little girl's nose, "and take Kou with you. I want to speak to your mother quickly." He hands the eldest Kou before they run off towards your home. You watch them run, whooping and hollering.

"Is something wrong?" Din tilts your chin up to get your attention.

_ What do I say? _

"I'm fine. Just tired."

He smiles down at you, placing a hand on your stomach, "let's get you home. I'll make dinner tonight. We can put the kids to bed, and I'll rub your feet."

The instep of your feet suddenly aches at the thought of a foot rub. That sounds like an excellent plan.

You nod, letting Din lead you towards home. The house looks slightly... broader than you remembered when it comes into view. 

_ What in the world is happening? _

The kids all sit around a table, much larger than the one Din had built when you walk through the door. Din tells you to sit down and relax as he prepares dinner. 

"Sit by me, mommy," the little girl begs. You smile down at her. She has your eyes.

"No fair, Mari! Mommy sat by you yesterday! It's my turn." The younger boy says. 

_ Mari _ ... you wonder where you had thought of that. Maybe Din had chosen her name?

They're all  _ very _ loud. Kou babbles with the older boy, Jak, who talks back to him, while the two younger children continue to argue.

"Knock it off, Noa, Mari." Din gives them a stern look. 

"I'll sit between you two." You offer, smiling down at them. They agree, looking towards their father. He nods, going back to cooking. You finally rest your very sore ankles, and your children continue to chatter on about their day.

Mari tells you about how she, Jak, Kou, Noa, and Din went fishing in the little pond nearby.

"Kou almost fell in, but daddy saved him," Mari explains.

You nod along with her story, glancing up at Din, who occasionally smiles at you as he prepares your meal.

"And then we went through the field!" Jak interrupts excitedly.

_ The field? What field? They can't mean the tiny garden. _ You want to ask, but what if they realize you don't know this life as they think you do!

"Okay, enough, eat. Your mom and the baby need to." He sets down plates in front of the children & yourself before he sits down by the eldest boy. You look down at your food.

Did Din cook this? It looks... edible.

You pick up your fork, digging into the meal. 

_ Oh, wow, it's delicious. _ When did Din learn to cook? 

After the meal, Din tells the children to get ready for bed. They huff and puff, complaining that they aren't tired, and they want to stay up. He's stern again with them.

"It's bedtime. This is non-negotiable. C'mon, if all four of you get into your pajamas and brush your teeth without another complaint, I'll let you stay up for one story. Deal?"

They all nod eagerly, running off to their bedrooms.

"C' mere mesh'la. You need to sit down and rest. I hope you're okay with my bargain with them."

"Of course. I'd love to hear your story as well." You lean against the couch, trying to get comfortable as the kids come and sit by Din's feet, teeth freshly brushed and pajamas on. Din lifts Kou up onto his lap. 

"Dad, tell us the one about the Mudhorn!" Jak says excitedly. He looks so much like Din with his bright brown eyes and lopsided smile.

"No! Tell us about when you were a foundling!" says Noa.

"Tell the story about mommy!" Mari claps her hands in excitement.

"Which one should I tell?" Din looks towards you.

"Whichever one you want, my love." You smile, running a hand down the swell of your stomach.

He starts telling the story about when he met you. You had asked him about Kou. Wondering if this metal man was the father of the tiny green child. Eventually, he asked you if you'd like to join him because Kou had taken a liking to you, and he could use someone to take care of the kid.

By the time Din has finished his story, the three kids on the floor are struggling to keep their eyes open.

"C'mon womp rats, let's get to bed." 

You take Kou from his arms. Din picks up the two youngest in his arms while the eldest leans sleepily against you. He sneaks his hand in yours, glancing up at you with his father's brown eyes. 

Kou and Jak share a room, and next door is Noa and Mari's room. You tuck Kou and Jak in while Din tucks the other two in. You make sure to make your rounds, kissing each child lightly on the forehead before closing their doors quietly.

"I'm exhausted," you say as you waddle back into your room.

"Still up for the foot massage?" Din asks when you've sat down on the bed.

"Please?" You try to get comfortable as he sits by your feet. He expertly presses in all the right places, and you feel the stress in your feet melt away.

"You're really good at this," you say absentmindedly.

Din chuckles, "I would hope so. I know how sore your feet get when you're pregnant. It's the least I can do as you're carrying our children."

You smile at him, "you know I love you."

Suddenly you open your eyes. 

Din's no longer at your feet when you sit up. You glance over where he's snoring softly. Shaking his shoulder lightly, you try to wake him.

"What's wrong?" He asks sleepily.

"How many kids do we have?" You ask.

He blinks at you in confusion, "Just Kou and the one you're carrying? Why what's wrong?"

You feel hot tears prick at the corners of your eyes. You fail at stopping them from falling.

"(Y/n)?" He sits up, fully awake now, "did you have a bad dream, cyar' ika?" He's begun to rub soothing circles at the center of your back.

"No," you sob, "I had a beautiful dream, and it's not real."

He stops his hand's movement, "huh?"

"We had three kids. Two boys and a girl, and Kou of course, and I was pregnant again. But none of it was real." Another sob racks your body. You throw your arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder, "and you could cook!" You let out a tiny giggle. That should've been the dead give away it was a dream.

Din doesn't move, letting you resume crying, "it's okay. Don't cry."

You pull away from his shoulder, wiping away tears from your eyes, letting the after shakes of your despair take over, "I'm sorry, it just felt so real…"

He smiles at you, pulling you closer to his chest as he lays you down next to him, "let's go back to bed. Maybe your dream will return if you fall back to sleep." 

You nod, snuggling closer to his warmth. Slowly you drift back into slumber with the thoughts of the three dream children.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night baby fluff  
> Also lowkey just hyping up my man Din (Pedro) and his hotness what's up.

Drowsily, you make your way into the fresher. Washing your face and brushing your teeth before stepping back to look at your reflection in the mirror. The fresher’s mirror runs down the wall by the door. You admire yourself in the mirror, yawning as you step back to look at your torso. Smoothing out Din’s shirt (stealing his shirts at night had recently become something you did) over your abdomen, you see the tiniest swell in your stomach. A grin spreads over your lips. That little bump was  _ your baby. _

You skip into the kitchen where Din is feeding Kou his breakfast.

“Look!” you smooth the fabric over your small bump, “I finally have a visible bump!”

Din looks up from feeding Kou, “Wow, look at that, cyar’ika.” He spreads his hand across the tiny bump, his hand making it look smaller, “You can see and feel it.”

You place your hand on top of his, “I know! I’m so excited.” Sitting down next to Kou, you continue talking, “I know it’s premature, but can we talk about baby names?”

“What were you thinking?” He feeds another bite to Kou.

You feel your cheeks heat up, “I know it’s odd… but do you remember my dream a few nights ago?”

He nods, “Your future dream.”

“Yes, that one,” you rest your hand on your belly, “I liked the names from my dream.” You feel silly admitting this.

“Which are?” he sets Kou on the ground to play.

You think for a second, “Jak, Noa, and Mari… what do you think?”

He looks thoughtfully for a moment, “Do you think it’ll be a boy or a girl?”

“I don’t know. What do you want?”

He cups your cheek, “I want a healthy baby. Gender doesn’t matter.”

You smile, leaning forward to kiss him, “I feel the same way.” You think of Jak in your dream. He had had Din’s warm brown eyes, and the same dimple Din had on his cheek. “But imagine a little boy who looks just like his daddy. Following you around all day, wanting to be just like his dad…”

“Or a girl who looks like her mom. (y/e/c) eyes, beautiful smile.”

“Even if it’s a girl,” you lean towards him, kissing his cheek, “I still want them to resemble you.” Mari had had your eyes, but everything about the little girl had traces of Din, from her matching dimple to her dark, messy hair. The children from your dream continue to haunt you. You strangely long to see their bright eyes and hear their chatter.

Maybe someday your dream will become a reality.

He looks down at his hands, clearly embarrassed “(y/n)...”

“No, listen to me, Din,” you grab his hand, “you’re kind and good, you work hard at everything you do, and _ you are very _ _ handsome _ . I want our children to inherit everything that is you, Din. This baby is fortunate that you are its father.” You place your hand back on your tummy.

He stares down at the swell of your tummy, “I don’t know what I did to deserve this life with you.”

You smile, “I think that whatever force is in control, saw that you needed Kou and me and this little baby. You always deserved this life, Din Djarin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and likes appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I just like to write cute fluff in warm, cozy beds.  
> Hope you enjoy:)
> 
> I don't know how many more chapters there will be! But I hope you have enjoyed every one! If you have any ideas for any new series you want with reader x Din (I can even do this series but in the future if you'd like that!) don't hesitate to request!

You’re awoken by your sore back. You tended to get achy these days, only managing a few hours of sleep each night before you woke up. You almost get up when you hear Din’s voice whispering softly. You feel his hands on your stomach, realizing he’s speaking to your stomach. 

“Hey, little one.” He brushes his lips softly against your pajama shirt. “I--uh, I’m your dad.” 

You try to hide the small smile on your lips.

“Your mom and I are so excited to meet you…” You can tell he feels silly doing this, but it’s so sweet. “I never thought I would have you in my life. Or your mom. Or your older brother. But, I’m so happy that I get to be your dad. You will never want for anything. I’m going to make sure you are always happy, and warm, and safe.”

There’s a moment of silence before you feel the familiar kick of your baby. “Oh!” Din’s hand touching the area and the baby kicks back, “are you listening little one?” Another kick.

“Din, stop riling them up.” You grin, sitting up on your elbows.

“They kicked when I talked to them!” He sits up, hands pressed to your stomach.

“Babe, this is cute and all,” you place your hand on his, “But I can’t lay like this any longer.” You sit up, adjusting your body slowly to lay on your side towards him.

“Is that better? Can I hold you?” He lays down next to you.

“Sure.” He scoots closer to your body, your swollen tummy pressed against his abdomen.

His fingers run up and down your exposed arm, “Are you comfortable now?”

You hum, “You can continue talking to them if you want.”

Din looks bashfully at you, “Did you hear all of it?”

“Yes,” you cup his jaw affectionately, “It was sweet. You’re going to be a great dad.”

“You think so?”

“I know it! You’re already a great father to Kou.”

“This is different (y/n). I don’t know how to be a father to this child.”

“The only difference between this baby,” you lace your fingers with his, “Is that this one is biologically ours. But the love we have for Kou is exactly the same for him or her. We’re going to figure it out.”

He smiles, “We will.” The baby chooses then to kick directly towards where Din’s stomach touches yours. “Oh. Is that what it feels like when they kick?”

Rolling your eyes, you say, “Go to bed, Din Djarin.”

*

You fall asleep next to Din, his hand resting gently against your stomach. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is here!

Just like you had wanted, your baby came out looking a lot like Din. Same soft, brown hair on his small head, and the same dimple on his little cheek. You run your finger down the side of his little face, holding him close to your chest. He’s only a few days old, but you swear you can’t remember a day without him. You stand by the window, holding the baby and watching Din and Kou outside.

Kou runs around after his ball, picking it up and tossing it up to Din. Kou squeals when Din picks him up, throwing him high into the air and catching him close to his chest. Smiling to yourself, you rock the baby, glancing down at his cute little face. 

Your dream from months ago feels more like a vision than a dream now that you’re holding your eldest son. You had thought it was a sign that this dream was more of a vision when Jak had been born. He even looked like a smaller version of the boy from your dream. You had insisted on naming him Jak, like your dream son, and Din had happily agreed. He didn’t put up a fight over naming your son. He was just happy to see both you and the baby were healthy. 

Din walks in with Kou giggling in his arms. He kisses your cheek, setting Kou on the ground. Kou runs into his room, probably looking for one of his toys.

“Wanna hold him?” you ask Din. He had been so gentle and hesitant with Jak these past few days. 

*

“He’s just so small, I don’t want to hurt him.” Din had said when you asked him if he wanted to hold the baby for the first time.

“You won’t hurt him, Din.” you had insisted, “it’s like holding Kou when he’s sleeping. You do that a lot. C’mon, hold your son.” Finally, you got the baby in Din’s arms. It had been awkward at first, until you adjusted the baby and Din’s arms.

“He’s so small, (y/n)...” You had thought Din looked adorable holding Jak. His hair was still disheveled from staying by your side during Jak’s long, sleepless birth. He looked so tired yet he never complained once, only being supportive and encouraging the entire time. He was amazing when you needed him.

“He’s perfect,” you lean forward to gaze at the small baby.

*

Handing Jak to Din, you say, “I’m going to feed Kou.”

“I can do that.”

“Thank you darling,” you kiss him on the cheek, “but I got this.”

You walk into Kou’s room, finding him at the foot of his bed playing with his blocks.

“Hello baby,” you sit down on his bed. Kou babbles up at you, holding one of the blocks in his chubby hand. “Let’s get you some dinner.” 

Kou messily picks up his food in his little fists at the table as Din rocks the baby in the living room. You hear him humming something to Jak as he moves around.

This whole life you’ve built is beautiful. Who would’ve known this was possible. Kou grabs at your hand. He looks up at you with his big eyes. All of this happened because of this little guy coming into Din’s life.

“You happy, little guy?” You stroke his cheek. He chatters back happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very very much for supporting my work! I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did!
> 
> If there is enough interest I would LOVE to write a sequel about readers life with Din and their brood of children (future of course)! 
> 
> Oh and if you guessed the dream was a vision you were correct! 
> 
> Thanks again <3 xx

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated so much!
> 
> After The Helmet Comes Off: The Sequel is now posted under my account ! Check it out for more Dad!Din Djarin and domestic fluff!


End file.
